


Joy's Ghosts

by HappyGoSuckyFucky



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Murder, Serial Killers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyGoSuckyFucky/pseuds/HappyGoSuckyFucky
Summary: Joy es la alegre chica de la clase 43 .Joy es la agradable hija de la familia Park.Joy es la novia del hijo de los Choi .Joy es la única sospechosa de la masacre de la preparatoria Park .Joy es inocente .





	1. 1-.The inoccent Joy

 

_1.- T H E  I N N O C E N T  J O Y_

 

 

_De la antigua Joy poco quedaba ._

 

_Una extraña vivía en el cuerpo que una vez fue llenado con su luz ._

 

_Nada restaba de aquel brillante lucero ._

 

_Joy se había ido ._

 

_Y todos los que una vez la habían amado ahora se alejaban asustados ._

 

_Todo después de la masacre de la preparatoria Park ._

 

_Y de una corazón roto ._   
  


 


	2. 2._- J O Y

2._- J O Y

 

_Una semana paso ._

 

_Joy volvió a la escuela el lunes ._

 

_Joy lucia_ _diferente_ _._

 

_Joy era pelirroja ._

 

_Joy no sonreía y sus ojos asustaban ._

 

_Joy estaba acompañada de Wendy ._

 

_Wendy era aterradora ._

 

_Joy y Wendy te hacían sentir escalofríos ._

 

_Yeri_ _no estaba contenta ._

 

_Irene sonrió con satisfacción._

 

_Jimin huyó con el corazón hecho pedazos ._

 

_Seulgi observó calladamente mientras escondía sus lágrimas ._

 

_Seungkwan_ _se apartó de su camino con la cabeza agachada ._

 

_Y_ _Nayeon_ _las persiguió con descaro ._

 


	3. 3.-.  W E N D Y

_Wendy mantenía su cabeza en alto, orgullosa ._

 

_Nayeon_ _estaba furiosa ._

 

_Irene observó como siempre desde una esquina ._

 

_Seungkwan_ _alejo la mirada rápidamente._

 

_Jimin se mantuvo en las sombras con temor a ser visto ._

 

_Seulgi_ _no se presentó a clases aquel día ._

 

_Yeri_ _no hablo después de recibir una dulce sonrisa de Wendy ._

 

_Y Joy estaba recargada en el hombro derecho de Wendy, dejando a la mayor susurrarle tiernas nadas al oído ._

 


End file.
